Seat cushions with a so called split suspension are well known in the art. Two, individual occupant suspension members, generally split between a left and right side of the cushion frame, independently support the left and right sides of an occupant. Thereby, should a seated occupant lean more heavily from the right to the left side, the left side can sink down farther, and the right side rise up higher, independently. This also translates into a greater perceived pressure on left side, since the left suspension will either be compressed or stretched to a greater degree, creating more reactive upward force on the occupant's left side. The converse holds true for the right side, of course. Such designs are generally presented as improving seat occupant comfort, because of the independent yieldability of the two sides. However, the unbalanced loading created thereby and perceived by the seat occupant can detract from comfort. Variations of this basic, independent split seat suspension may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,442 issued Jul. 31, 1973 to Berg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,485 issued Jun. 18, 1991 to Berg et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,127 issued Feb. 22, 1994 to Berg et al.